helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Relations IV
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info In order to regain a position for the Ellenstein family in the upper class, you need to chat with Nyx of the Bavlenka family. Remember your mission I to win her heart~ Objective Talk to Nyx. Rewards EXP +10 000 Pure Lace x 1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Nyx entitled "Thank You" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, in my hometown, only gentlemen can invite ladies to dance. I didn't know that... girls can dance with girls. Finsel is so different from what I thought... Although changes won't hurt, I'm always somehow...at a loss. Many people ask me why I carry books to balls. It's because...because I don't know what to talk with them. Alas... It would be great if my father could be even busier so that he wouldn't ask what gentlemen I talked with or danced with today... Well, it's late now. I have to go to bed. Have a sweet dream, Magda. - Nyx Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Recently priests from the Sky Church tend to use the Ellenstein family as an example in their charity preach... Magda: I didn't expect Cleric Pan to support us... Eliza: Your recent moves are very successful. However, to be honest, the Bavlenka family decides everything, big or small, in Finsel... Magda: But I feel Miss Lou doesn't like me at all... Eliza: I remember you've made friend with Nyx, the youngest daughter of the Bavlenka family, haven't you? Magda: But Nyx is so young... Eliza: Soon she'll get married. Considering the status of the Bavlenka family, one day she'll become an influential hostess of a noble family. Magda: I believe Duke Bavlenka has this plan. Eliza: You must remain on good terms with her... Grand Duke Bavlenka will show due respect for his daughter's close friend. Magda: I feel a little bit sorry for Nyx... Eliza: What did you say? Magda: Nothing... Nyx and I are good friends. I'll talk to her more next time. Story Chat 2 Magda: Nyx, why are you sitting here all the time? Nyx: ...I'm reading books... Magda: That's quite unusual. Bringing books to a ball... Only Nyx would do this. What are you reading? I guess it must be a very elegant novel. Or perhaps a love story? Nyx: On the Similarities and Differences of the Moral Concepts and Evolution Between Human Social Structure and Sulla Crown Dynasty. Magda: ... Nyx: ...And... I'm also reading this... Magda: Lies By The Window... Ah, I know this one. Written by Meiqian, right? Her novel is very popular! Nyx: ... Magda: Reading difficult books and easy ones together is quite normal. There's no need to feel embarrassed. I also read some difficult books occasionally. Nyx: Like... Like what? Magda: Hmm... I've studied the genealogical tree of my family recently. There are a lot of names making reading difficult... I suppose this can also be called reading? Nyx: Hmm... Genealogy is a very interesting discipline. Magda: (What, it is an independent discipline?) Nyx: Magda, you are from the Ellensteins, is that right? Can you tell me the history of your family? I'm very interested in... genealogy... Magda: Sure. But it's not good to sit in the corner all the time. Let's dance and talk. Nyx: Two... Two girls? Magda: Why not? No rule says that two girls can't dance together. Magda: Come, Lady Bavlenka. I'll lead. Nyx: Just... Call me Nyx... Story Chat 3 Eliza: The Four Families... together with those new nobles and the Sky Church... I can hardly believe my daughter has conquered the entire Finsel in such a short time... Magda: I just gained some fame at the ball... Eliza: Balls make the entire Finsel run. Magda: (Mom told something different from Ms. Linglan...) Eliza: Go have some rest. By the way, I bought a few dresses designed by Miss Rebecca. Try them on later. Magda: The ones the groom just brought back? The black ones? Eliza: Black? No. I bought two, one is pinky and the other is in the color of vanilla! Wait... Damn it. They got it wrong! Groom! Where are you? Magda: Mom, slow down. Be careful with the stairs! Talking Box: Du-du-du... Du-du-du... Magda: The sound... must come from that magic box! Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 2